


Him and I ♡

by Kevber123, Pandawasbored



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:57:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kevber123/pseuds/Kevber123, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandawasbored/pseuds/Pandawasbored
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one shots of the bf and I.<br/>(Bc HE wanted it >.>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Makin Bets (PT.1)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kevber123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kevber123/gifts).



> I hope you're happy Kevin. Read the sin and enjoy it.

Olivia and Kevin were sitting in their shared living room playing Mario Kart.  
"GODDAMMIT FUCK YOU ASSHOLE!"  
The girl screamed as she nearly threw the wii remote at the flatscreen.  
"Hey baby I can't help it that I win all the time,"  
Kevin smirked as he slowly leaned back, resting his head on the back of the couch. Olivia took a shaky breath and sighed as she sat down on the floor. 

"I hate you."  
"Nah you don't."  
"Yah I do."  
"Nuh uh."  
"Yeah huh."  
Kevin shook his head,  
"If you keep insisting you do I'll make you play naked."  
Olivia's chocolate brown eyes seemed to pierce through his own soul,  
"Fine. I'll stop."  
"Mhm,"

He picked up his remote, after throwing it down on the couch earlier as he celebrated his win, and picked a new track. Rainbow road. Olivia immediately smirked.  
"Hey Kev?"  
"Hm?"  
"I want to make a bet with you,"  
she flipped her hair over her shoulder confidently.  
"I'm listening."  
"Whoever comes in first on this track can pick a punishment for the loser,"  
She said.  
"Aight sounds fair. If I win, you have to make dinner."  
"Okay. If I win, you have to do the dishes."  
Kevin groaned and he glared at the disgusting mountain of dishes in the sink,  
"...Fine."  
Olivia giggled,  
"Alright~"

The tv showed a brief overview of the entire track and the camera panned to the starting line.  
One chime sounded.  
The second one echoed throughout the tense atmosphere.  
The last chime sounded and all 12 karts took off.  
Olivia immediately sped ahead of Kevin. Kevin growled.  
She cleared jumps, corners, and managed to get every power up. Kevin wouldn't give up as he kept falling of the edges by mistake and getting hit with shells.  
"This is bullshit luck I'm having..."  
He mumbled.  
"Aww is my teddy bear havin' twouble?"  
Olivia teased as she stuck her tongue out at him.  
Kevin's knuckles turned white from gripping the controller too hard.  
"Stick your tongue out at me again and I'll bite it off,"  
He growled.  
"Mhm sure sure."

The last lap rolled around and Olivia was still in first but Kevin was pulling second, so close to beating his girlfriend. Olivia's cart missed a power up as she drove up a ramp.  
"Fuuuucccckkkk..."  
She whispered to herself. Kevin laughed maniacally as he drove right behind her and aquired the power up. Olivia watched Kevin's screen nervously, hoping he would only get a banana or something else extremely useless. 

Olivia paled as Kevin grinned like the cheshire cat.  
"BACK OFF KEVIN DON'T YOU DARE THROW THAT BLUE SHELL AT ME,"  
Olivia warned. She knew the finish line was just a little bit away, she could make it if he hesitated throwing the shell at her. Kevin, obviously, didn't listen or hesitate and threw the blue shell anyway. The finish line was so close Olivia could taste it but as soon as she saw the shell appear on her screen, hovering above her kart for a second or two, she knew she was fucked. Olivia's kart was now at a complete stop. Kevin passed her and laughed at her misery. He crossed the finish line first, leaving Olivia to scramble to get second place.

"This is bullshit..."  
Olivia threw her controller at Kevin's lap and stood up from the couch.  
"Ah ah ah,"  
Kevin grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a bear hug. He kissed the top of her head sweetly as Olivia struggled to hold her anger in.  
"Guess who has to make dinner?"  
He asked in a sing song (I don't know about that term and if it's correct or not whatever) tone.  
"Hmph. Not me,"  
Olivia mumbled into his chest. Kevin tilted her chin up so she was looking him dead in the eye, putting emphasis on the last two words,  
"Oh now guess who's making dinner while naked?"  
Olivia sighed,  
"I hate you..."


	2. Makin Bets (PT.2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me father for I have sinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk how we would actually do it so just bear with me.

Olivia escaped her boyfriend's arms and started to sulk to the bedroom to change. It was close to dinner time anyways. Kevin eagerly awaited her in the kitchen, smirking the entire time.

After a few minutes she walked into the kitchen slowly, wearing nothing but a small apron that barely covered her tits and went to about mid thigh. She crossed her arms and glared at her boyfriend,  
"I. Hate. You."  
"Aww sweetie I don't think you understood what I said,"  
He said as he sauntered over to her.  
"I said you can't be wearing anything..."  
He pulled her close and teasingly started to nibble on her neck.  
"B-but I don't want to get burned by anything..."  
Olivia half moaned.  
Kevin immediately straightened,  
"Will you be making bacon?"  
Olivia nodded, slightly flustered.  
"Oh alright I guess it's fine. Don't want my baby getting hurt~"  
He responded and strode over to the nearest countertop, leaning against it, and staring at the smaller girl intently.  
"W-what're you staring at weirdo?!"  
She shouted.  
"I just want a good view. And please start cooking. I'm starving from all that winning I did,"  
He smiled. Olivia huffed and started to bend over to grab a few pans out of the cabinet until she heard an incredibly fake moan.  
"Kevin I swear to god just let me cook."  
"Okay okay sorry babe."  
Under Kevin's intense stare, she managed to take out all of her utensils and ingredients. Olivia started to forget about her boyfriend's stare and just cooked like she normally would, occasionally humming and swinging her hips to a random song she'd think of. 

Meanwhile Kevin was in agony. Just watching and not being able to touch her was literally torture. The little hip sways, the cute humming, her amazing ass just peeking out of the apron.  
"I mean, it's not lIke we haven't fucked before. Maybe it's just been a while? I mean we have been busy with other stuff for a few weeks. I don't fucking know... she just looks so hot I don't think I can take it much longer..."  
He thought, squirming.

"Hey what type of eggs do you wan-"  
Olivia was cut off as she turned around to face Kevin. And what a boner did he have. Suddenly she was more aware of the own wetness between her legs.  
"I'll just have sunny-side up. Don't mind me though,"  
He said, blushing slightly, eyes heavy with lust.  
"Well okay then..."  
Olivia turned around back to the stove to finish the eggs. She could hear him unzip his pants and pull down his boxers over the sizzling of the bacon on one of the pans.  
"Of course he's going to do that..."  
She scoffed. 

As Olivia started to plate their breakfast for dinner, she could hear Kevin moaning lightly. She tried rubbing her thighs together to ease her excitement but it wasn't working so well. She needed him. Badly.  
"Hmm I can see that you're a little wet there..."  
Kevin walked over to Olivia and snaked his arms around her waist, his cock rubbing against her lower back. She shivered,  
"Nahhhh I'm not I'm not..."  
"You sure?"  
He used a hand to rub the front of her upper thigh, the other tightly gripping her hip. Olivia nodded, but lightly groaned at the touch. He gently pushed her against the counter, his dick twitching in excitement. 

Olivia started to grind her ass against Kevin's lap, making him groan in her ear.  
"God I just want to take you right here right now..."  
He slowly moved his hand to her slit, barely running a finger along it, making her visably shiver.  
"W-well... why not? Just do it. I... I want you so bad..."  
She said shakily. He simply nodded and started to rub her clit slowly. Legs shaking, Olivia grabbed his hand and moved it away from her cunt.  
"If you're so hungry... why don't you eat me?"  
She giggled. Kevin made no hesitation and immediately went to his knees, spread Olivia's ass, and started to tantalizingly lick her pussy. She gasped in pleasure and went up to her tippy toes, arching her back hoping for more.  
"C'mon baby girl. Beg for it,"  
Kevin's voice and following chuckle vibrated her core, making her moan loud.  
"P-please... please eat me out..."  
He chuckled lowly again,  
"That's a good girl."  
He pushed his tongue deep into her, tongue fucking the crap out of poor Olivia. She squealed and bit her lip hard, bouncing her ass a bit to hopefully get his tongue in deeper. Kevin noticed this and pulled away. His girlfriend whined.  
"I think that's wet enough,"  
He said confidently,  
"Now come on. Get on your knees."  
Olivia wasted no time as she sat on her heels in front of him.  
"You know what I like."  
She slowly started to lick his cock, almost like a lollipop. Up and down over the sides, suckling the tip. Occasionally using her hand to rub. Being the nice gentleman Kevin is, he grabbed her long hair and pulled it up for her. Olivia purred in satisfaction and started to rub herself while deepthroating him a few times. Kevin suddenly fisted her hair and growled lowly,  
"Get up. I need to fuck you."  
Olivia was pulled off and shoved into the counter roughly. Kevin lifted up one of her legs onto the counter and rubbed his dick against her ass and cunt teasingly. Olivia purred and arched again, her wetness almost running down her leg. He slowly pushed the head of his cock into her cunny, groaning in pleasure from her tightness. She bit her lip again, mewling and waiting for him to go deeper. He pushed in more and more until he was all the way inside.  
"I'm gonna start moving faster..."  
He said, just barely above a whisper. Kevin started thrusting slowly, whilist ignoring Olivia making dying whale nosies. He would almost pull out and then slam into her again, making her scream.  
"F-faster... oh fuck please faster..."  
She begged, her nails scratching against the smooth ountertop trying to find something to grasp. He complied and went relentlessly fast and deep. Olivia being pounded into the hard counter, eyes closed, mouth open in a silent scream. His moans were like music to her ears and the same went for her moans to him. Kevin didn't lessen the pace as he gasped,  
"I'm gonna cum..."  
"Oh please... please cum in me... I want your cum!"  
Olivia almost screamed. It was all a blur as he came inside her. Them both seeing stars. Kevin slowly pulled out, panting very hard. Olivia shaking hard as well.  
She was eye level with the two plates of food and mumbled,  
"Dammit... the food's cold now..."


	3. I Fucked Up Literally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I try to be sexy but I cannot.

It was a rainy Sunday morning and the house was calm. The cats weren't meowing, the dog was sleeping, and the couple were doing their own things. Olivia was in the bedroom reading a book and Kevin was sprawled on the couch playing Kingdom Hearts. 

After a few hours Olivia trudged into the room wearing her big knitted sweater that went to her mid-thigh.  
"Teddy bear I'm booooorreeddddd,"  
She whined as she walked closer to the couch, hips swaying.  
"Hm? I can't help you. Playing a game,"  
Kevin mumbled and motioned to the tv with his controller. The girl whined more as she started to situate herself on top of him. Straddling his lap and laying her head on his chest, watching the screen. Little did Kevin notice, she wasn't wearing anything underneath said sweater. 

Olivia kept whining ever so often, softly rubbing herself against his clothed lap.  
"Hey cut it out I'm trying to pay attention to this..."  
Kevin trailed off as he looked down to see the blush on his girlfriend's face and desperation in her eyes. He now understood why he felt that his lap was a little damp. He set down his controller on the floor carefully and wrapped his arms around her waist, looking into her eyes.  
"Aww does my baby girl want it...?"  
He teased.  
"S-shut up..."  
She said as she buried her head in his chest once more.

He grabbed her hips and motioned her to sit up. He then unzipped his pants and she helped pull them off. Next he guided her hand to his bulge. She started to rub along his shaft slowly, tauntingly. It was already as hard as a rock. Suddenly she wrapped her lips around the tip and started to suck, hard. Kevin moaned softly and tangled his hands in her hair. Slightly pushing her down to take more of it in her mouth. She complied and eventually had his entire member in her mouth, gagging slightly. After a few seconds he pulled her up by the hair, a trail of saliva connecting her tongue and the tip of his cock. She went up and started to kiss him passionately, grinding herself against him slowly. 

After making out for a few minutes Kevin pulled away,  
"Please let me fuck you..."  
Olivia nodded excitedly and positioned herself over him, one leg hanging off the couch on the floor to balance herself, the other tucked on his side on the couch. 

Suddenly her foot that was on the floor slipped on the controller and with a squeal, she fell onto Kevin's awaiting dick, it quickly slamming into her cunt. He grunted in surprise, Olivia cringing from the sudden pain.  
"A-are you okay?!"  
Kevin sat up, pulling her off of his lap and onto his chest.  
"Yeah I'm okay..."  
She mumbled, embarrassed.  
After a few seconds of silence, he started to chuckle. That chuckle soon turned into full on hyserical laughter.  
"W-what?"  
Olivia questioned, blushing very hard. Her lower region pulsating from the pain.  
"T-the look on y-your fACE! W-when you fell oh my god I can't!"  
He said between laughs, his arm covering his eyes and the other resting on her back.  
"UGH SHUT UP YOU ASSHOLE THAT HURT! Not my fault it's hard for me to be sexy..."  
Olivia quickly got up and stormed to the bedroom, slamming the door.  
"B-babe I'm sooorryyyy!"  
Kevin called from the couch, still wheezing.


	4. Heels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm fucking short okay.

The heels made a clicking noise as they came in contact with the tiled kitchen floor, causing Kevin to groan in annoyance.

"Can you please take those off? I mean you look fucking amazing in them but the noise is driving me insane..."

His head turns from his meal at the table and faces Olivia, standing proudly in her highest black heels. She wasn't even as tall as him with them on but it was enough to make her feel better about her shortness. 

"I don't have to. And honestly I'm feeling so attacked right now,"

She joked as she rested a hand against her chest in mock offense. She sauntered over to his spot and stood over him. 

"But really, can you please? The noise is annoying."

"Kevin we all know that I like to be taller than I am. My short little 5'1 ass is not enough to satisfy me,"

She rested a hand on his shoulder,

"Besides, maybe, I can have them, and only them, on later."

Kevin stood up, looking down at her. His eyes burning into hers, he leaned in quickly, breathing into her ear,

"No. Put your flats on. I like how short you are, it's cute."

Olivia huffed and jokingly said,

"Ugh whatever. Just go and drink bleach."

She took off the shoes, walking to her room to put them away as Kevin sat down again.

"Do you want some too? Don't want to be selfish,"

He said flatly, trying not to chuckle.

"I hate you!"

"Sure you do."


	5. First date jitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow has it been a while

Kevin nervously adjusted his clip-on tie. Today would be the first time he'd take out his girlfriend on a serious date. She was fine with just hanging about the apartment and doing nothing and that's all they've both done for the past few weeks that Olivia had flown in from California.

This was the first time he had actually seen her, yknow not on a screen, and he loved it. He loved that she could take a two week break and spend it with him. The nerves of the initial meet were gone and he was quite comfortable with her now seeing as how she had basically been living with him for the past weeks.

The plan was that she would fly over and actually live with him there but her last semester of college and graduation still hung in the air. Today was the last night he'd get with her until she had to catch her flight back in the early morning. 

He left for a few errands and left a note telling her to dress up a little for dinner. So here he was, in his blue button-up and black slacks about to ring the doorbell of his own apartment to pick her up. The chime sounded and the door opened. There she was. 

God, he couldn't get over how pretty she was. It was one thing just seeing her face on camera but her body was mad ridiculous. The curves suited her small frame perfectly and that hair was so soft. The fact he could actually touch her was great too. He dreamed of the day he'd stop being so awkward and actually fuck the everloving crap out of her after nearly four years of waiting but he decided to take things slow. At least buy her dinner and take her out before they got to that level.

"Hello...? You good there?" She waved a hand in hopes of snapping Kevin out of his little trance. Sure maybe the tight crop top and skirt was a bit much but her favorite big gray cardigan and combat boots should've been enough to tone it down a little. He hated how she wore those damn boots with everything.   
"You can't just wear Doc Martens with anything, Olivia," He'd say. Bullshit Kevin. Yes I can. And it looks fly so shut up.

He snapped out of it and smiled, "You look nice."   
"Boots and all?" She questioned and giggled, "I feel underdressed looking at you all done up with your cute tie and button-up."   
He nodded and took her hand to lead her to the car. For once he was driving, even though he hated it.   
"Okay so I have a great place in mind," He explained. 

After a while they arrived at a restaurant Olivia had never heard of (Well duh they're in sweden and Olivia is American trash). It was called Rolfs Kök. Very nice place judging by the reviews on Google tbh. 

Anyways they ate and had a jolly ol time. Sooner than later it was time to leave. Kevin drove them to a nice park instead and they decided to pick out a bench to sit and just watch the sky. His hand traveled to her thigh and Olivia jumped a tad. He'd never touched her like that. "Um. You okay?" She asked. He looked at her like she just turned into a fairy and flew away.   
"Yeah? You're my girlfriend," he smirked and leaned in a little closer, "I can touch you wherever I'd like. You're fine with that right?"   
Olivia nodded and blushed a little. She doubted this would lead to full on woo-hooing but you never know. 

"Wanna go back to my place to make out?"  
He was met with a furious nod.  
"Fuckin score," Kevin thought as the girl of his dreams led him to his car, eager to spend as much time as she could with the guy of her dreams.


End file.
